teemingabyssfandomcom-20200213-history
Gibbit Island
The island of Gibbit is located somewhere deep in the ocean of an unknown tropical region. It is a curved 'eggplant-shaped' landmass approximately 100 km² in size with a fluctuating population due to the heavy amount of seafaring traffic that passes through town. At least eighty percent of the island is covered in thick forest, with the remaining space lending itself to Gibbit Town, perched on the southern cove. The south-west part of the island is greatly elevated, forming a small climbable mountain with a lookout point at the peak. A warm, pleasant breeze seems to blow at all times, carrying with it the scents of salty brine and blossoming forest flowers. The wildlife mostly consists of seagulls, owls, fireflies and various other small critters and insects scurrying throughout the woods. Gibbit Town The small town of Gibbit is the centre of trade and commerce on the island, a condensed cluster of merchant establishments and living quarters with cobblestone streets and dusty alleyways. The local authority is one Sheriff Fester Schafer, a staunch man with a bald head, impressive moustache and mean temper. The Black Spot Tavern Though technically outside Gibbit Town, the Tavern sits on a long jetty overlooking the southern beach inside the island's cove. It is easily the biggest draw for scoundrels and ruffians that make port, often the first place newcomers visit when arriving on the island. Though the general patrons are cutthroats and ne'er-do-wells, the tavern is undoubtedly the best source of information and recruitment Gibbit Island has to offer. The Black Spot is divided into a large bar room in the front entrance and a kitchen out the back with a dark, stinking alleyway outside of the rear exit. The main room sports wooden tables and stools, a fireplace in the corner, a tremendous chandelier (broken every other night), a dart board, bar area (only sometimes attended) and a curtained-off section for sea captains and the more refined customers that might frequent the establishment. Food and drink are dubious at the Black Spot, not for the picky or faint of heart. Often the patrons do not even wait to be served, preferring instead to sneak into the kitchen and swipe Grog when the cook isn't looking. The International House of Voodoo Gibbit Town's most mysterious establishment is a two-story house made of wood and straw that seeks to satisfy the need for all things mystic and otherworldly on the island. Pirates are a generally superstitious and cowardly lot, which creates an easy trade for the proprietor, fittingly named 'The Voodoo Lady'; a priestess of seemingly-Jamaican descent, fond of dazzling her customers with ominous prophecies and the ability to read minds to a decent extent. The voodoo house is well-furnished, featuring many large bookshelves heavily stocked with bottles, jars and vials all bubbling and festering away, among other trinkets to tempt or terrify the potential buyer. The walls are a pitch black and the air is usually thick with the stench of spices and bitter herbs. In the centre of the room is a circular rug beyond which lies a white curtain hanging from the ceiling. Unbeknownst to most, while this veil serves as an illusion to hide the Voodoo Lady's throne (on which she is almost always found sitting), beneath the floor is where her bubbling cauldron until it is required, at which time it will rise from the rug in a dazzling display of lights (typically just for show, with no real purpose served). The General Store A standard all-purpose business in the middle of town. The proprietor is a grouchy old salt with a tendency to shout at customers whom he thinks are up to no-good. The General store is a double-storied building with a high roof inside and a wooden staircase leading to the upper balcony which runs around the rim of the room (this is so the shopkeeper can keep an eye on everyone at all times). Upstairs is a tremendous vault, begging to be broken into. In addition to offering shovels, swords, rope, and basically everything a seafaring wastrel may need on his adventures, the store also supplies some minor firearms for the more daring sailor. The Church Seldom visited and seemingly without a priest, the Church has recently been utilized as a free sleeping place for a small group of out-of-place visitors to the island (Riley, Rufus, et cetera). It is a white building made of wood and plaster, with towering stained-glass windows and a dilapidated bell tower on the roof. Recently one of the 'residents' fell through the roof, creating a massive hole and causing the Sheriff to place a 'KEEP OUT' sign on the door. This was promptly torn down again by Riley. No attempts have been made to fix the hole. The Marquis' Surgery Despite there being a dedicated surgical practice on the island, most folks believe illness to be the work of God and is thus treatable by prayer. Given the rough lifestyles of those who frequent Gibbit, very few actually get the chance to visit the Church and pray! It is a rounded building on the north-east side of town that has fallen into disrepair due to the Marquis often being away from the island on leave. A certain voodoo practitioner has been known to lend medical aid instead, however... The Gaolhouse A squat brick building that serves as the office to Sheriff Fester Schafer as well as the local prison. It is on the high street near the northern edge of town and features surprisingly few occupied cells considering how many open pirates frequent the island. The Sheriff will sometimes carry out death sentences at the executioner's block outside, though it has been a very long time since this was necessary. The Governor's Mansion Situated on a steep cliff edge on the very outskirts of town (separated by a lengthy trek up the side of the aforementioned cliff), the mansion is a three-story white building made of stone and wood, easily the most impressive structure on the island. It is, as can be expected, home to the resident Governor - at this time, Governor Marley. When a new Governor is elected, they are given freedom to inhabit the mansion thus leaving the previous Governor destitute; luckily for the Marley family, it has been in their bloodline for many generations. When there's only one candidate, there's only one choice! The Forest Taking up a large majority of the island, the forest is a dense mass of lumber and underbrush that whilst beautiful is also a potential danger to anyone carelessly wandering off the dirt path. Though there are a few isolated houses out in the less clustered areas of the woods, the residents are here by choice and prefer not to be disturbed by locals or outsiders. By day, it is an endless thicket of trees and insect life that could potentially end in wanderers being infected with some tropical disease. By night, it is a beautiful though gloomy walk through an entirely different world, fireflies lighting the way and owls hooting softly in the distance. A toll bridge is situated along the path into town, closely guarded by a menacing Troll who, while able-bodied and fearsome, is as dimwitted as one can hope to find in this part of the world; seeing as the island is mostly filled with uneducated pirates, that's saying quite a lot. The Lookout Point Stan's Used Ship Emporium The Sword Master's Cabin The Shipwreck